Getaway 2: Diamonds & Drugs In London
by Gromit2
Summary: Sergant Mich is back after a long holiday, he his set with a other mission as a big mafia boss wants to kill the Police Of London, so he can turn London into a world centre of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Getaway 2: Diamonds & Drugs In London**

**Starring:**

**Sergant Mich**

**Mr, Quailey**

**Inspector Smethwich**

**Sergant Jones**

**Sergant Miller**

**PC Smethwich**

**PC Clarke**

**PC Francis**

**CID Williams **

**Terry Potter**

**Smyth Johnson**

**Plot Summary: Sergant Mich is back, but already in to work when after a holiday In Lanzarote, A Americain drug dealer sends his men to London, Birmingham & Manchester. But a man gives a police a tip off who is trying to get reveange on Mr Quailey the American mafia boss. & Sergant Mich & the force are hunt the for the drug deal meeting & the mafia boss.**

**The alarm clock of Sergant Mich goes off, & Sergant Mich turns it off at 4:30am, **

**he gets up all brown, after his holiday in Lanzarote, after a successfull mission 3 months ago he gets up quitely as Sergant Mich is a quite man as his parents were murded.**

**he as flasback ,when he was 16 why he was at a friends birthday, he was having really good time happy & smiling. But then at 10pm at night coming back to see police at his house, & then to see his parnets dead. lukily his 4 year old sister was upstairs was not armed, he brought her up, she now lives on her own as since last year he moved into his own flat why shes 18 year old sister lives with here boyfriend in house.**

**Mich is 30 years old, his not married as beening close to marrige when he was 25 years old, with PC Smith. but she moved with her family to ****Australia 5 years ago. He as not seen her for 5, years she was only person he went out with.**

**Anyway he has picture of him getting premotion to sergant 4 half years ago, as he his saking hands with the premotion boards, he has worked for Metrepolitan Police, for 10 years, as only been shot ones when a man called Eddie 'O' Connor shot in the arm. but Went to become mates later as helped in a case.**

**but Eddie moved to Germany for work. so he has got no friends. Mich returns to work after 3 weeks. The Inspector comes out to see him as comes out of his office. "Morning Sergant Michiell & welcome back, had a nice holiday". Said The Inspector**

**"Yes sir I had fantasic holiday in Lanzarote, & time at home, how you been getting on for holiday aswell sir" Said Mich. "Well I'd didn't have much of holiday I just stayed my first week in my caravan In Southend planting my flowers at my Caravan, anyway I've been work for last two days doing my leave for Worcester police". Said the Inspector**

**"You are leaving sir why?" Said Mich, "Well I need a station thats so powerfull, anyway Worcester police need a Inspector I'm leaving next week, & I'm deciding who will take my place" **

**"Anyway sir I think should pick Sergant Johnny he has been here for 30 years he his 60 years old" Said Mich "Wait & see who will get the job" Said Inspector**

**& the officer walks back in his office smiling, Mich walks to his desk in the officer room, & goes on computer & gets a email from Eddie, & Sergant Miller comes to him, he has known Miller for 6 years he his 27 years old, & his from Liverpool, he moved to London 7 years ago.**

**Also Sergant Jones, his 30 as well who as never got on well Mich, since they met 10 years ago, but Jones as been here 12 years, he was the youngest person in the force when he joined he was 18. but Jones his leaving police to become a bulider in Hammersmith at the end of the month.**

**Anyway Miller comes to his desk, "Hi Mich, hey you should have been to last nights party down at the Inspector's birthday, we did a joke by calling a striper for him you should have seen his wife's face he nearly got jucked out" Said Miller. As they both laugh "Does he know its you" Said Mich, "No but don't tell him he his looking for the person who did it". Said Miller**

**Then Sergant Jones comes back comes angrly to both of them, "Why are you talking to him, he's the Inspector's pet, you've forgot he killed a 17 year old kid" Said Jones, "How was I suppose to know he was 17 & he had gun himself, he already shot somebody & that was another kid, but he could have killed me anyway that was 6 Months ago" Said Mich.**

**"but thats a crime you should have been in prison for 16 years, just because you get on well with the Inspector. Said Jones. "Listen he told me off but he knew he was youths who had guns, & I did know he was 17 years, & you seen his report thrown out of school for throwing candels & setting fire of classroom aged 15, & shoting a 8 year old aged 17" Said Mich "Lets forget it lets go for a coffee in the canteen Joe" Said Miller **

**He walks away with his arm round him. Then PC Smethwick comes to him with his tea but she as crush on Mich, she's been there for 3 months she's the Inspector's daughter, Mich knows she as crush on him but she does not that, he would ask her out because she his 23 years old & he thinks she's too young for him & he depressed & worried of being bullied more by Jones.**

**He goes up to Smethwick "Hi Deadrie can I call you Deadrie" Says Mich, "Saw sir" Says Smethwick. "Well you can call me Nicholas Mich, well would you like to come out with me tonight" Says Mich, "Saw Mich about 6'o Clock". & she walks away.**

**Sergant Mich gets back to work, then a new officer comes to Mich's desk, he a young officer, "Hello I'm part of your team, I'm PC Daniel Clarke, my dad used to work his name was Sergant Kyran Clarke, but he died sadly last year when he was stapped". Said Clarke**

**"I'm sorry about your dad, I remember your Dad Kryan I used to be In his team 5 years ago I was in his team for 2 years then I got promition to serg, I used to call him serg Clarke". Said Mich **

**Anyway later on why the inspector his in office the phone rings & a quite & strange voice comes on the phone, the Inspector says: "Hello London Police, this his Inspector ****Smethwich, how can I help you****?, Then the voice says: "Hello you can call me 'The secret man', don't trace this call, or I cannot help, now you maynot have any reports of crimes with people smuggling drugs & diamonds on a normal boat or plane".**

**"Who this, if this is a joke, you will be charged of wasting police time, now do you need the police or not?" Said The Inspector **

**"Oh come on, I'm trying to help, now lets get to bussiness there his this drug called Mr, Quailey he's been in Americain he was released 3 months ago of charges of but cokecain in bottle's & selling them to other Mafia's, Also selling stolen diamonds from shops he has got his own agents, anyway he was sentenced for 20 years, well he has been released recently, but he as plan. He planning to get agents to kill London police so he can move there so can but his drugs & diamonds & sell them across the worlds" Said the Man**

**"but his first plan his to send two agents to Gatwick Airport, by Virgin Planes, on 1100, they will be spying on the your Police Station for attacks so you must get these to men before they return to America, with the picture of your station, they will be coming tommorow, have a nice day" Said The Man**

**"Wait is this a warning, a joke, this very serouis". Said The Inspector, then phone hangs up, "Hello", he puts the phone down.**

**He goes to the room where all officer's desks are, "I would like Sergant Jones, Sergant Miller, Sergant Mich, Sergant Berry & Sergant Potter. please come to my office please". Said The Inspector. They all go to the Inspector's officer.**

**"I'm very consuired about the station, I had a phone call it was somebody warning us". Said The Inspector, "What is from the striper sir" Said Miller, as they all laugh.**

**"Oh shut up Miller, anyway there was this phone call from a man who called himself 'The Secret Man', he told me that a man called Mr, Quailey, was plotting attack on our station, but he said tommorow two men are going to take pictures of our station, coming through Gatwick, what should we do" Said The Insepctor**

**"Sir what kind of voice did he have Inspector" Said Mich, "Well he had American voice". Said The Inspector, "Ahh, just like them gangster films because the baddy seems to warn the goddies then at the end he has even bigger plan" Said Miller.**

**"Don't joke Sergant Miller, this is very serious, were talking about lives here" Said The Inspector, "No sir he has got a point, maybe this person you are talking to his Mr, Quailey, or these really are warnings I think were should call the American police & tell them to interview Mr, Quailey, & we should go to Gatwick & get these guys". Said Jones**

**"Yeh but how do we know were he lives" Said The Inspector, "Well the police would have it on there records" Said Miller. "I don't know sir this could be a tip so they won't go to Gatwick but go to they go to another Airport" Said Mich. **

**"Well this what we will do I will go to Luton Airport, Mich & PC ****Smethwich, will go to Heathrow, Miller & Clarke will go to Stansted Airport, Jones & Francis will go to Gatwick, Also I will call M.I.T, I know you don't like M.I.T but they need to inform M.I.T it is there right to know" Said Inspector**

**"Right go now, & get the keys for the gun cupbard you need guns for this mission, but do not shot any slivence"**

**So they go to Gun Cupboard & they get the guns ready for the mission.**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter Two: The Arrival**

**All the officers who have been sent on there mission get in each car Sergant Mich gets in the car with PC Smethwich, on there way to Heathrow. M,I,T arrive at the station, the Inspector welcomes them to the station as the head of M.I.T, Chief Inspector Sally Thomson comes towards Inspector Smethwich.**

**"Good Afternoon, Chief Inspector Thomson, thank you for coming to us in this seruios matter" Said the Inspector, "Afternoon to you Inspector Smethwich, anyway don't thank us for coming because we need to be informed, in a way this is threating us of a terriost attack on the police" Said Chief Inspector Thomson.**

**"Of course sir, but what worries me if we fail, we will have lost of lot of lives of the not just officers but maybe people, also this might the prisners in our sells might demand to set out for safety, prabs to another police station" Said the Inspector, "Well don't worry about that we will send all of the prisners to Birmingham Police, I'd talk to them" Said The Chief Inspector**

**The officers enter the Inspector room, & shows her a map, "right at Gatwick I've sent Sergant Jones & PC Francis, at Heathrow Sergant Mich & PC Smethwich. At Stansted, Sergant Miller & PC Clarke. & I'm planning go to Luton Airport" Said The Inspector**

**"Right, advise you not go to Luton, I think you should stay, he so you can stand by radio control, & you can answer the phone off this man who his warning us.**

**& I will send 2 of my M.I.T officer down to Luton, & have warned all other Airports, just In case the flight re-ruited" Said The Chief Inspector**

**"Okay sir, & they have took weapons, to there postions, right we've got to 45 mintues, till the flight lands in spooce to land In Gatwick" Said Inspector.**

**Meanwhile SGT Mich & PC Smethwich are on there way to Heathrow in there police car, Then there radio goes off "Sergant Mich, please this control calling Sergant Mich please respond", he picks up the radio "Sergant Mich here I'm in car 3 on my way to London Heathrow Airport, ET appox: 15 mintues" person one the radio, "Sergant Mich, In car 3 the Inspector says you've got 45 mintues, also warns no to kill any people apart from the the spyies, but please arrest them if not armed" SGT MICH, "Over & out".**

**Then person on the radio "Sergant Miller please resond, Sergant Miller please repsond", SGT Miller, "Sergant Miller responding In Car 7 on the mission journey to London Stansted Airport ET: 25 mintues, Over", Radio "Sergant Miller, the Inspector asks you to speed up you have got 43 minutes" **

**Then Sergant Jones buts in to the radio responding, "This is Sergant Jones, speaking in Car 2, reporting to say that car broken down, 3 miles from London Gatwick Airport, Over" Radio "Inspector says any chance of walking to destantion, Over", SGT Jones "Sorry sir I'm on the Motorway it is too dangerous to walk on this motorway, request backup car to pick us up, Over" Radio "Negative it would take up much time to go to Gatwick, you will have to wait 30 minutes for backup vichuel, over"**

**"Sir we are hungry & dry, we cannot possible wait another 30 Mins, should request a lift or something back to London, Over" Said Jones, "Negative you might scare the genral public with your guns, please wait for the backup car to pick up you, Over" Said Radio**

**"Calling Sergant Mich, in car 2, please change direction to Gatwick, due to Sergant Jones as broke down, & no body going to Gatwick, Over, SGT Mich, "Change direction to Gatwick, Okay we will be there in 10 mintues" **

**So Sergant Mich & PC Smethwich arrive at Gatwick, with there guns, but there's trouble the flight coming from America as already landed. Sergant Mich see to gentlemen & they run view securty Sergant Mich & PC Smethwich run after the 2 spyies, & Sergant shots both of them down.**

**"This is Sergant Mich speaking, both suspecs dead, I will repeat that 2 suspets of spyies dead, gets some officer's down here to move bodies, Over" Said Mich**

**"Well done Sergant Mich & PC Smethwich, head back to the station, Over" Radio **

**They both get to the station & finish there reports, but the inspector has another phone call from 'the secret man', the inspector picks it up why M,I,T are trying to trace the call, "Hello Inspector Smethwich, well done to you 2 officers", "No thank you for warning us, you'ved saved this station from attacks" Said The Inspector**

**"Well your still in danger, this man will try anything to destroy your station, I will give you some more information tommorow" Said The Man. he puts the phone down, M,I,T look at the sheet with adreess & there's no adreess on the sheet**

**"I can't believe it we can't find this man's where about's, anyway lets call it a night this gentleman as done enough for us already, go home now inspector see you In the morning" Said The Chief Insepctor,**

**As the Inspector leaves his office ready to leave the station for the day & sees Sergant Mich still there on his computer, he uslally works Monday-Friday 6:00am-5:00pm, Inspector Smethwich goes to him, "Hello Mich surprised to see you here its 6:30pm, you can go home you know" Said The Inspector, "Oh sorry sir I want to find out more about this Mr, Quailey, I rang up the Usa police & they said that his name his Mr, Charles Elvis Quailey, he was born in 1949, In Hawaii.**

**He's been to prison more than 3 times, In 1975 he moved to Washington, In 1977 he went to prison for Kidnapping at 37 year old for money sentence to 10 years, released in 1985. Then In 1989 aresded for selling drugs to chinnese Mifia boss, sentence to 8 years released in 1997, but like say went to prision again in 2000, selling drugs around the world sentenced to 9 years but released". Said Mich**

**"Have you find out where he lives, does still live In Washington?" Said The Inspector, "I don't think so according America police he as been wanted sine 2004 for killing a big Decetive In Washington, but police think he has left America, & 2004 same year, his agents attempting to set fire to Effel Tower, Paris, but his agents failed" Said Mich**

**"Anyway I dougbt we will find him, he might be around the world, come-on Mich your going home" Said The Inspector**

**So Sergant Mich gets his coat, meanwhile all the way In Sydney, ****Australia, where the mafia boss his staying & hiding in his manor house, talking to his agent, "I' can't believe this I pay them two frenchmen $5,000. & they fail I'm still going on with these plans this I want you to do find out this man who shot them two, when you find out who it is KILL HIM!!" Said Mr, Quailey**

**"Well Mr, Quailey that is quite difficult because we don't know who this officer was who shot them, prabs we should find the person who tipped them off Mr, Quailey" Said Mr, Johnson**

**"Well thats a good idea but I would know about this, there must be somebody who pretrade me recently, when we find he's dead, right this what we do send that Japannise guy Mr, Sameo, fantistic fighter, want to find out who's the inspector his & I want him kidnapped, then find the person who shot them frenchmen" Said Mr, Quailey**

**"but there's a problem Mr, Sameo will refuse to pay for his transport, & last time you sent him to New York 2 years ago, to kill a person who coned you, nearly got arrested, I don't think he would want him to take that risk again" Said Mr, Johnson**

**"Well offer him $10,000, & he will go by plane to Heathrow, & tell I want one of the officers kidnapped" Said Me, Quailey**

**Back In England, London, Sergant Mich his at home on the phone to Usa police to find some information about Mr, Qualiey, "Right so you saying a look like went Australia 3 years, well you see were on investagtion, & he's involved in, anyway thank you bye" Said Mich**

**Then as he is watching the news & looks at the screen to see that they were talking about the Police being threated by a mafia boss, Mich is shocked as news was not suppose to be shown to be known to the public"**


End file.
